Fable: THE STORY OF MAZE
by sumguy90
Summary: This is a prelude to the video game Fable. This story follows Maze, and how he went from a troubled boy to the hero who betrayed the guild. Enjoy!
1. THE EVACUATION

FABLE: THE STORY OF MAZE

Some time before the hero from Oakvale had triumphed over Jack of Blades, the guild hero named Maze was in his early childhood. He lived in Knothole Glade, a town in the thriving country, Albion. At the time, Knothole Glade had been terrorized by a group of bandits known as "The Eros Clan." Before Twinblade had united the bandits, The Eros Clan had been the most powerful and feared bandit group in all of Albion. Maze and his family had lived in constant fear of the bandits, for they had been subjects to many raids. The Knothole Glade chief of the time had defeated the Eros Clan leader's brother in a duel not long ago, a cause for the violence. The bandits wanted vengeance, which at this point, they were about to retrieve….

Chapter 1: THE EVACUATION

"We have come to a decision" said the current Knothole Glade chief at a rally to the concerned people.

"We are going to evacuate the town until my militia and I get rid of these bandits."

"What! Where will we go?" said a citizen.

"There are other taverns throughout Albion, I urge you to go to one" said the upset and agitated chief.

On that note, the people began to leave Knothole Glade, to other parts of Albion for refuge. The Cullis gate fee was far too expensive. So, young Maze and his family were forced to walk among the dangerous Witchwood, with many of the other citizens.

"Father, where will we live?" asked Maze to his father.

"I don't know son….don't worry, we'll get somewhere soon." said his father. He talked to his wife in a sad tone, in disbelief of what was happening.

Back in Knothole Glade, The chief was prepared for battle with the bandits. However, it had been many hours, and no bandits had shown up. The bandits had agreed to a final battle at Knothole Glade. This concerned the chief greatly. However, his concern turned to fear as he heard the screams of his villagers.


	2. THE BANDIT RAID

Chapter 2: THE BANDIT TRAP

"B-B-BAN-!" yelled a villager before having his throat slit by a bandit. The bandits had known well that the greed of the chief would cause him to charge the people for use of the Cullis Gate, forcing the people to walk through Witchwood. It was a trap. The chief had his strings pulled like a puppet.

The citizens ran, but their hope of survival was crushed as the Eros Clan bandits slaughtered everyone in sight. Men, women, and children, none were spared.

"Greedy bastard, I knew he wouldn't be able to give the people a free ride to safety." said Svice, the leader of the Eros Clan.

"Boss, we've got the chief, he's turned himself in as a prisoner." said a bandit henchmen.

"So…" said Svice, turning to the chief. "You see what your greed has done to you!"

The chief just knelt there silently. He had nothing else to live for. He knew that he betrayed his people. He knew he would die. Svice gave him one final glare, and sliced his sword across his head, beheading the beaten chief.

Only one family survived the slaughter. It was Maze. He had some untapped power in him awaken his rage as the bandits approached him.

"Leave us alone! The chief is dead, we have nothing you want!" said Maze's mother.

The bandits laughed "Boss's orders darling!" and as they lunged towards him, Maze had let out a blast of power locked within. The blast paralyzed the bandits, giving Maze and his family enough time to run.

The blast had caused the young Maze to pass out. As his father carried him, they wandered through the vast Witchwood, looking for refuge.

"What on Earth was that!" said his mother.

"I…I don't know, but it seems our Maze has the ability to use his will, even if it is uncontrollable." said his father.

"Wow…we could have a little hero on our hands. Do you think we should…?"

"You're thinking of the Guild of Hero's, aren't you?"

"He can really make a difference in this world."

"I suppose you're right, and he does have the potential…but right now, our concern is refuge. I suggest we go to the Temple of Avo. We've been donators for some time now, so we should be welcome."

"Right, but we have to get through Witchwood first."

"I know, and if we pace ourselves, we can-" he stopped. "Did you hear that? Damn! Those are Balverine howls! It seems the road to the Temple will be more dangerous than we thought."


	3. THE BALVERINE FEAST

Chapter 3: THE BALVERINE FEAST

The journey to the Temple of Avo became a rough one. The Balverine howls became louder and louder as they continued. The young Maze awoke.

"Father? What happened? Where are we?" said the young child. The young 12 year old had known nothing of what happened.

"You don't remember son? You used your will to defeat those bandits." replied his father.

"Will? What's that?"

"That's a power that only hero's possess."

"Heros? Like the ones at the guild?"

"Those exact ones."

"But father-"

"I know, you're confused, but don't worry, you'll be able to control it soon enough."

This touching moment was soon interrupted, as the entrance to the temple was blocked by the fiercest creatures in all of Albion, Balverines.

"OWWWWW!" Howled two of the fierce beasts, as they approached Maze and his family.

"N-No, we were so close…" said the mother, knowing her life would soon come to an end.

"Back you beast!" Said Mazes father, wielding nothing but his bare fists.

"Take Maze to safety…I'll return to you if I can." said Maze's father, handing his son to his wife."

"But I can't! I-"

"Just go! I promise I'll return." the promise was false, he had known what the outcome would be.

"Father, you can't-"said Maze through his tears, trying to force out will like his father had said.

"Please son…be strong." with that, his mother ran with her boy in his arms.

Maze's valiant father fought to his death, swinging at the two Balverines, yet was easily overpowered. They struck him with their claws, piercing his flesh, forcing a blood curling scream. They then continued to eat his organs and flesh until he fell dead at the scene.

Maze's mother was not spared as well. The legendary White Balverine was torturing the Temple of Avo, forcing away Acolytes and worshipers alike. Maze was hidden by his mother behind a large rock, and was then kissed good bye, for she tried to diver the attention of the beasts by running away. Yet she was not fast enough, and the White Balverine ripped her to shreds with the other Balverines lagging not far behind.

Maze was not sheltered very well. The Balverines sniffed him out, and he would have been dead, had it not been for the Guild of Hero's interference.


	4. JACK OF BLADES

Chapter 4: JACK OF BLADES

The White Balverine stepped closer and closer to Maze. The other Balverines followed their leader, hoping to feast on the young boy. Maze cried, trying to use his untapped will, but it was to no avail.

Suddenly, a portal opens. Out came two heros from the guild. These hero's had come in an attempt to destroy Svice, leader of the Eros Clan. They were layered in bright chain mail armor. One hero had a helmet that covered his face, displaying a guild seal logo on its front. One hero wielded an Iron Great Sword, while the other held a Obsidian Cleaver.

"It seems like we got here just in time" said one hero.

"We'll help this boy and then get to the task master Schythe wanted us to complete." said the hero with the helmet.

The two hero's lunged toward the Balverines. Maze was amazed at the power these two had possessed. One hero had thrusted his Great Sword into the solar-plexus of the Balverine, spilling its blood across his armor. The other hero, decapitated a Balverine with his Cleaver, made of the powerful metal, Obsidian. The White Balverine let out a howl, and many more Balverines came to its aid. The hero's began to use their will. As the Balverines threw their bodies toward the hero with the helmet, he had used his will to produce many bolts of lightning from his finger, burning the flesh of the Balverines. The other hero had shot flaming balls of fire into each of the Balverines hearts.

The Balverines had lessened in numbers, but more kept arriving. The hero's became exhausted.

"Damn, there are too many of these damn beasts!" yelled one hero through his panting.

"Kill their leader, the white one is the one that summons them!" said the other.

The two heros lunged toward the White Balverine, yet after all of their striking, all of their will, the beast would not die. However, just as the beasts were about to take offense, another red portal emerged in the sky. Out of this one came a ghost of a man, wearing a red cloak and a ghoulish mask. The hero's had known who this man was, and so did Maze. This was the legendary, Jack of Blades. The tale of Jack of Blades is one that has been passed down from generation to generation. It was made to scare children, saying that he would come if they had been bad. Maze was older and had known it was only a myth. However, the Guild had known that he had been around for an eternity, and had evil in his soul. Jack had looked at Maze.

"You are the one I seek." said the raspy voiced demonic figure, pointing to maze.

"J-Jack of Blades! Impossible!" said a hero, ignoring the howling Balverines.

"It seems that there is quite a mess here, I'll have to clean up." and with that, Jack had held up his hands, and chanted "Hem, sota neu, caro scew, ahamal…" and with that a blast had engulfed every Balverine, killing them all except the White Balverine, who fled after the smoke had cleared. The hero's looked in awe.

"So the rumors are true…." said the helmeted hero.

Jack looked at Maze again "Come on boy, I can teach you power like mine, there is no life for you here" Maze had no choice, so went with Maze, he owed him his life.

"Stop right there! The boy belongs to the guild!" said a hero.

"That is exactly where I'm taking him" said Jack smiling. Jack then drew a blade and with such a quick motion, he slit one hero's throat, and cut the other in half. This was all before they could defend or scream.

"No! They tried to help me!" yelled Maze.

"This is a survival of the fittest world, and now, young boy, I am your new master." replied Jack. Maze went over to Jack. Jack put his hand on his head, and teleported away.


	5. A NEW LIFE

Chapter 5: A New Life

As the teleportation ended, Maze and Jack had appeared in what looked like a small cave from outside, yet an elaborate fortress from inside.

"Wh-Where Am I? said the frightened Maze.

"This" said Jack "Is what is going to be Bargate Prison, a jail connected to Bowerstone North. But for now, I am using it as my fortress" Maze knew that Bowerstone North is the richest area in all of Albion, yet that was not important to him.

"Your Jack of Blades…." said Maze. "I'm sorry for being a bad boy Mr. Jack, I promise, I didn't mean to kill those bandits, it just happened."

Jack laughed "You're twelve years old and you still believe that old legend that I take bad children to hell?"

"No, but what other reason is there….and…how did you know I was twelve?"

"I've been watching you and many others for some time now. I've been trying to find a boy of so much potential that he will help me in my quest. You are that boy."

"I'm not even strong, I couldn't defend my parents."

"No, but in time you will be able to avenge them."

"How? What must I do?"

"I will explain my quest to you when I believe you are ready to hear it, for now, I will train you myself before I enter you into the guild."

Maze remembered the slaughtered heros. "But you killed those two warriors; they had to be guild heros too!"

"They were interrupting my quest, so they had to die. I will not lie to you Maze, I am what your parents and the guild call 'evil', I get what I want, no matter what the cost."

"I see….I don't want to be evil, father wouldn't want it this way."

"And look where he is now. I will train you to be the most powerful, evil, and yet respected being in all of Albion, I promise."

Maze had no choice, he was forced to live a life with Jack of Blades, it was his only life now.

The next day, training began.

"Alright Maze, it is time to train you." Said Jack of Blades.

"What do I do?" replied Maze.

"I am giving you this teleporter, for I can not be seen by the real world. I want you to go to Bowerstone North and steal me an Obsidian Cleaver."

"B-But why! You don't need weapons, you are already powerful!"

"This is a test for you Maze, not a gift for me." And with those words from Jack, Maze set the teleporter to Bowerstone North and landed right in front of the local shop.

Bowerstone North was a beautiful town, with large houses and many rich folk.

"Hello there lad, can I help you?" said the shop keeper.

"M-May I please have the Obsidian Cleaver, there on the wall?"

"Uhh, boy, you're a bit too young to have that, wouldn't you like a doll of a guild hero instead?"

Maze wanted to run, yet he remembered that Jack of Blades probably would have killed him if he had. Maze ran and grabbed the sword, running off with it, as the angry shop keeper leaped over the counter and followed behind. Two guards had witnessed this and joined the chase. Maze couldn't keep running for ever, he had to stop and quickly set the teleporter for Jack's fortress, and the blade was too heavy for his small arms. Maze knew that he had to turn and fight.

"Stop you damn thief!" said the shop keeper.

"Alright lad, drop the weapon, and we can solve this peacefully" said one of the guards.

Maze. Not knowing what he was doing, ran towards the shop keeper, and swung the cleaver with all of his might. Amazingly, the untrained boy had hit the shop keeper's vital artery, having him omit a blood curling scream for a few seconds before dying of blood loss.

"Gah! You little bastard!" said the second guard swinging towards Maze. Yet, the second before being struck, Maze's eyes became a bright blue, and a blast had shot at both the guards. This time, Maze hadn't passed out, but instead, quickly, set his teleporter, and faded away as all the Bowerstone citizens watched in amazement.

"I saw your performance." Said Jack of Blades. "Your teleporter is my own version of the guild seal, so I can see your every move and communicate with you. You've done well Maze, this is going to be an interesting life."


	6. THE GUILD OF HEROS

Chapter 6: The Guild of Heros

Five years had passed since the take over of Knothole Glade. Maze, now seventeen years old, has lived in hiding with Jack of Blades. They could not live in Bargate Prison anymore, for construction of the prison had began, causing them to hide in a hidden part of Darkwood. Maze had learned all of Jack's techniques. He was becoming quite the evil wizard. Yet he had surpassed Jack in one area of his life. His charm. He could manipulate and talk his way into anything he wanted to without having to use force. He learned of the Guild of Heros, a place where heros, both good and bad gathered to test their skills. Jack had convinced Maze that his way was the only way to go in life, and Maze would follow this teaching.

Now, Jack's young apprentice would face a new challenge in his life.

"Maze, come here." said Jack to Maze, as he was training his will power, shooting at baby Balverines.

"Yes, master, what will you be teaching me today? Will I be slaying Hobbes, or learning of the guild or-"

"Not, today." interrupted Jack. "Today, you will leave me, and go the Guild of Heros."

"What! How, you taught me that-"

"Maze, it is time that I tell you about my quest."

"Are you sure? I am ready to here it, I promise."

"I am Jack of Blades. I have roamed the shores of Albion for centuries at a time. My origins are unknown, even to me. I am merely a mask of possession passed down from one corrupt hero to another. Yet I want more out of my life. I have been in search of the legendary weapon wielded by King Archon himself. This weapon is 'The Sword of Aeons.' This weapon was sealed away by Archon when its power corrupted him. He had placed focus sites all around Albion that once activated, would release the sword from its eternal prison. These focus sites are activated by 'The Septimal Key.' It is rumored that the key is revealed when the bloodline of Archon is in its presence. I am on a mission to find the descendant of Archon, if this person is found, I can have the sword, and together, you and I can rule the world."

"I see…..so what do you need me for?" this was all a bit much for Maze.

"The descendant of Archon is most likely a member of the guild. The guild knows of me well, so I can not show my face. Go there Maze, I will keep in touch with you with my seal. Live there for as long as you can. Use your charm, win over the people, gain there trust, and win them over for the good of your master."

"I will master, I promise." with that, Maze had teleported to look out point, right in front of the guild.

This part of Albion looked so peaceful. It reminded Maze of his summers in Knothole Glade. He stopped day dreaming and entered.

Madness occurred inside. The guild had been undergoing renovations, the entire structure of heros were changing.

"Excuse me" said Maze to a guard.

"Hmph?" grunted the guard.

"Who is in charge here?"

The guard laughed "That's what all the ruckus is about sonny. No one's definitely in charge, acolytes running around everywhere, heros not knowing what to do. Anyway, Scythe is pretty much taking the lead in these matters, he's over there, standing in the tavern, just finished a meeting, talk to him now, while he's free."

Maze walked over to Scythe. Scythe was a tall, scaly, demonic looking figure with a raspy voice; very intimidating at first glance.

"E-Excuse me, are you Scythe?"

"Yes, can I help you?" said Scythe.

"My name is Maze, I am interested in joining the guild."

"Hmm, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Bah! You're far too old to start now, you would be too far behind!"

Suddenly, a balding man with a little mustache came in.

"Oh nonsense Scythe, you shouldn't be talking to anyone about age!" said the man

"Oh Wheeler, always like you to oppose me!" said Scythe.

"Let the boy join, cant you sense his power? He is no novice!"

"This is true…alright, we need heros right now, you may stay. Go to this room, I will train you tomorrow." He handed Maze a note telling the room number.

Maze went to the room and lied down. He felt as if he was betraying his father with Jack's request, yet he knew who his master was now. His life mission was set.

Her


	7. THE GUILD TRAINING

Chapter 7: The Guild Training

Maze awoke the next day, bright and early, ready for training. After getting dressed and a quick bite to eat at the tavern, he went outside to meet Scythe by the Guild woods.

"Hello Maze, are you ready for your training?" said the intimidating Scythe.

"Yes sir." replied Maze with passion.

"Ok, first we will test your strength. Do you have a weapon on you or will we be giving you one?"

"Oh no, I have one." Maze pulled out his Obsidian cleaver that he had stole many years ago. It was a bit worn out, but it was still powerful.

"Ah, I see. Obsidian, huh? That is a powerful substance. My apprentice used to use weapons made of Obsidian. Yet he died years ago on a quest to Knothole Glade. Him and his brother both died, to who I believed was killed by….oh, look at me babbling on again. Never mind that, Obsidian is a powerful substance, and definitely not a beginners blade."

"Y-Yes, I've had some training…" said Maze, now worried as his memories of the two guild hero's had haunted him.

"Well, lets see what you've got. Kreon! Come here!" Scythe called Kreon, a Guild veteran. Kreon was a considerably attractive man, who had recently conquered the Arena, who could whoo any women in all of Albion. His bright plate mail armor, along with his golden blonde hair and signature weapon, designed himself, pointed him out easily in town.

"You need me, Scythe?" asked Kreon.

"Yes, duel this boy, I want to see what he's got."

"Good luck boy." said Kreon facing Maze drawing his blade.

Maze drew his blade and faced Kreon. He lunged towards the handsome warrior, yet was easily dodged. This time, Kreon jump kicked Maze knocking him to the ground. Kreon let his blade drop to Maze, yet Maze had turned around, blocking. Maze rolled up and the battle continued. Maze and Kreon continued to exchange blows until Kreon jumped back, about to use will. A blue light illuminated his right hand, as lightning bolts shot towards Maze. Maze could only bear this for so long, yet he used his will to produce a large shield, sending Kreon's blast to him with twice the power. Kreon fell, defeated.

"That was impressive!" said Kreon, panting.

"I see, you have some power. I only see it fitting that you train with Weaver, he's our strongest pupil. He might be next in line to be the guild master, considering we are lacking one now. Anyway, he will be a good trainer for you." said Scythe.

Maze had left to his room momentarily. Here he was contacted by Jack of Blades on his teleporter.

"Master, I am in the guild, and I have some information for you." said Maze.

"Hmm? Lets here it." said the voice of Jack.

"Apparently, the two Guildsmen you killed the day you found me were apprentices of Scythe."

"I see, that poses a problem. He will probably be checking every hero and apprentice. Keep your eyes peeled. Anyway, have you any leads on who the descendant or Archon is?"

"I've only met three heros: Scythe, Weaver, and Kreon."

Jack laughed "It cannot be Scythe, it is rumored that he has walked Albion since before Archon was born. I've heard much about Weaver, he is very renown, and it is possible it is him, I will look into it. Who is Kreon?"

"As far as I know, he is popular with women, not the strongest though."

"I see…I will look into it anyway. Good work Maze, keep it up."

The transmission ended.

Maze lay down on his bed, taking a quick nap before his meeting with Weaver. Maze did this often and pondered his life. Maze believes he is going in a wrong path. Yet he knew there was nothing he could do. Maze sighed and fell asleep.


End file.
